Fall, and Love with a Ghost
by RainyRain123
Summary: Aku melihat balon udara berarak-arak di langit senja. Ada yang sejuta warna, ada yang monokrom seperti kesan dirimu. Melayang dengan mantap. Membara. Seperti benih dandelion yang ditiup udara. Indah sekali, sungguh indah. Tapi kenapa, ya, terasa menyakitkan? [au, sekuel 7410 Seconds of Summer] #2


**Fall, and Love with a Ghost**

* * *

 **I**

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Tanpa Nama._

 _Sudah satu jam aku_ _mengingatmu._

 _Kalau boleh memilih, mungkin aku lebih suka tidak mengingat-ingat apa yang kemudian akan kusesali. Ini semua salah pagi. Juga salah kereta. Juga salah kondektur yang membangunkanku dan mengacaukan mimpi. Karena posisi dan sudut yang pas, aku jadi mengingatmu, lalu menulis surat ini._

 _Y_ _ang kuingat dari_ _mu sederhana. Yang kuingat_ _darimu_ _adalah lelehan sinar matahari pada wajah_ _mu_ _yang tertidur di sebelahku, dengan napas aroma pinus bercampur_ mint _. Tirai jendela terkuak, menambah sisi kelam yang indah, hitam-putih_ _, dalam dunia penuh warna_ _. Aku terbangun lebih dulu, merasakan tanganmu melingkari pundakku, mengamatimu seperti ilmuwan mengamati sel bakteri di bawah mikroskop: terus-menerus, karena jika aku teralihkan sekali, mereka akan bergerak, bergerak, dan aku kehilangan momennya._

 _Aku pernah merasakan hal seindah, semenegangkan itu, dulu._

 _Tak terbayangkah bagimu, sudah menjadi apa aku setelah semua itu? Tidak, pasti tidak. Kau bukan aku, dan aku tidak sudi kau mengerti. Ini semua salah pagi, dan langit mendung yang menurunkan bulir-bulir melankolia._

 _Tentang pelarianku, tak usah kau cemas. Aku akan mengabari dengan cara menembaki ozon dengan kembang api. Kembang api warna kelabu yang bahkan bisa kaulihat dari kotamu. Supaya kau ingat aku, dan dendam pasif-ku._

 _Jaga diri baik-baik. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang menunggu di belakang punggungmu sekarang; wanita tertentu, atau sesuatu, menggenggam pisau, mata berkilat. Soalnya, seseorang pernah memberitahuku (dan kurasa dia tepat) bahwa yang memeluk paling erat adalah yang menancapkan pisau paling dalam. Jangan lupa minum aspirin secukupnya. Mungkin bakal berguna._

 _._

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Tanpa Nama._

 _Ada hantu yang mengikutiku. Dia memakai wajahmu, dan menebarkan parfummu di sepanjang jalan. Kukunya panjang, berdarah. Aku tak takut melihatnya. Hanya kasihan. Dia harus menghantui seseorang dulu supaya dirinya nyata._

 _Ada selebaran tua tertusuk kukunya. Sebuah film lama. Aku sepertinya pernah menontonnya denganmu untuk tugas kelas Drama Restorasi. Aku lupa. Poster itu monokrom di atas kertas merah jambu. Empat tepinya melengkung dan cokelat, seperti dimainkan jari gugup yang keringatan._

 _Aku tidak lari dalam mimpi ini. Itu aneh. Di kenyataan aku bersikeras aku tidak lari darimu, tapi dari diriku yang berubah jahat saat bersamamu. Atau sebenarnya benih jahat itu sudah ada lama sebelum kita bertemu. Kau hanya menyiramnya dan memupukinya, dan benih itu bertumbuh-kembang luar biasa cepat dan mengerikan. Aku di mimpi yang tidak berlari ternyata lebih jujur dibanding aku yang sebenarnya._

 _Hantu itu tidak ingin lenyap. Dia bersamaku sekarang._

 _._

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Tanpa Nama._

 _Sepagian ini aku berlari. Tidak ada tujuan, hanya jalanan, yang basah lembut oleh air hujan. Aku melihat matahari terbit dan berpikir._

 _Kau pernah berkata pikiranku seperti benang kusut. Seutas benang kusut yang kausuka untuk menguraikannya. Kau yang selalu memahami, kau yang selalu mengerti. Aku yang teka-teki, dan kau mengurai, mengulur, mencocokkan segala sesuatunya._

 _Aku masih susah mengerti. Mungkin kau bisa membantu? Ini tentang aku sebelum dan sesudah. Sebelum kau pergi dan sesudah kau kembali (tidak sendiri). Aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat kau memintaku datang padamu. Aku hanya ingat kau meminta. Kau tak pernah meminta sebelum itu._

 _Aku mengiyakan. Kaubilang akan denganku. Kaubilang kauingat mimpi kita yang kita bagi bersama. Betapa. Lalu kita berjanji untuk yang kedua kalinya selama hidupku, bahwa pagi hari saat kita melihat matahari terbit dari tebing tinggi akan datang. Dan kau memastikan akan bersamaku._

 _Lalu, tebak: Puntiran cerita._

 _._

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Tanpa Nama._

 _Kagetnya aku, bahwa aku mahir dengan kata-kata._

 _Sudah pernah kubahas denganmu, perjalanan mengubah seseorang. Entah baik, atau buruk. Kurasa sebagiannya benar._

 _Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan seperti ini akhirnya. Yang kubayangkan tentang masa depan dulu adalah laboratorium putih, gelas-gelas kimia, gelas-gelas ukur, labu-labu kaca, pinset, jarum, termometer, sarung tangan lateks warna kuning cerah, tabung-tabung. Aku tak sadar semuanya berubah berkat hal sesepele dirimu._

 _Mau kubawa ke mana semua kemarahan ini, dendam ini, sakit hati ini, ketika aku saja tidak tahu yang mana diriku sebenarnya?_

 _._

 _[_ _Kartu pos gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Tanpa Nama._

 _Ini kartu pos dari tempat antah-berantah yang menerima orang asing sepertiku._

 _Aku tidak bertanya ini di mana. Aku tidak peduli, dan tidak ingin ditemukan._

 _Aku akan terus hidup. Tunggu kabarku lewat ozon._

 _Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku. Bagaimana denganmu?_

 _._

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Tanpa Nama._

 _Jika kau pernah bertanya, kujawab sekarang:_

 _Aku tidak akan lupa._

 _Masih banyak jalan yang harus kusapa, kusambangi. Dan jalan baru itu tidak mengizinkan makhluk lama menginjak-injaknya. Aku orang yang baru. Aku menyadari itu tak lama. Aku ingin menjadi orang baru. Seperti dua puluh helai kertas polos berikut amplop yang kubeli. Lima lembar kartu pos yang kupilih hati-hati._

 _Bukan berarti aku akan lupa. Aku hanya melepaskan, relakan. Jika tidak, aku akan tamat. Aku tidak terlalu menyalahkanmu. Aku menyalahkan betapa tak berdayanya seseorang yang dibutakan. Itu bodoh. Aku bukan orang bodoh sekarang._

 _Aku tidak berharap kau bahagia, meskipun begitu._

 _Saranku tetap sama: berjagalah. Kau tidak akan menemukanku. Tapi aku akan bertemu dengan diriku sendiri di akhir jalan ini._

 _._

 _[_ _Kartu pos gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Tanpa Nama._

 _Untuk dunia, kau adalah kau. Tapi kau tidak lebih dari sekadar tanpa-nama bagiku._

 _Aku membuangmu ke dalam api unggun malam lalu. Api unggun yang dulu kuharap bisa kulihat bersamamu. Tapi, tidak masalah. Seseorang berubah, begitu juga mimpinya. Sedang untukmu, kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah berubah._

 _Aku bertemu seseorang._ _Dia baik. Begitu baik. Dia berbeda._ _  
B_ _isak_ _ah aku mengirim surat kepadanya?_ _  
_ _Tidak._ _Coret itu.  
_ _Aku akan mengirim surat untuknya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **II**

"Aku butuh tumpangan."

"Maksudmu? Gratis?"

"Gratis."

"Kau bercanda, Nona."

Hanji mengangguk lemah, beringsut dari kursi kayu kedai kopi murahan yang menyajikan pendingin ruangan lembap di tengah padang tandus di luar sana. Itu tadi permintaan tolong keempat. Total sudah empat kali dia berganti meja, bersikap sok kenal pada pria-pria paruh baya setengah mabuk yang memarkirkan truknya di luar, meminta tumpangan. Semuanya ditolak. Sudah dua gelas air dingin dia habiskan dan wanita gemuk penjaga konter menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Dia mulai bisa membayangkan dirinya berjalan kaki melewati semak-semak _tumbleweed_ , motel yang hampir tutup, dan matahari akhir musim panas yang membakar bumi. Sendirian.

Ranselnya menunggu dengan sabar, bersandar di kaki kursi dekat pintu keluar. Setidaknya dia sudah melepaskan gitar tak berguna itu, dan bahunya tidak akan terlalu sakit sekarang. Tambahan, dia memberinya dengan tulus pada kenalan barunya beberapa minggu lalu. Gadis baik dan manis dan sedikit ketus di luar, tapi sangat kooperatif di dalam. Gadis yang mirip _eclair_. Dan omong-omong soal makanan, Hanji lapar.

Tapi dia tidak cukup punya nyali meminta tolong lagi pada orang-orang ini.

.

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Selamat pagi_ _, Pelukis Sketsa_ _!_

 _Pagi yang berkabut di Carolina Utara. Aku sedang membongkar tendaku, saat sepasang_ magpie _hinggap di dahan pohon_ birch _di atasku. Kicauannya mirip suaramu ..._ _._

 _Atau, begitulah_ _selembar_ _surat romantis dimulai._

 _Kesalahanku. Kau tak perlu malu, sebab aku juga tidak sedang malu-malu. Kita memang selalu cocok untuk segala hal, sampai-sampai kita sangat berbeda untuk semua hal._

 _Sudah seminggu setelah aku memutuskan akan menyuratimu. Palsu. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin ini terkirim. Tapi, marilah kita sederhanakan. Surat pertama, semoga bukan yang terakhir._

 _Aku berkelana tanpa tujuan. Beberapa hari bosan berjalan, lalu istirahat diam-diam di gudang seseorang. Seringnya meminta tumpangan. Begitulah kita—kau, aku, juga Isabel dan Farlan—bertemu, 'kan? Bagaimana kabar mereka? Semoga makin dekat saja. Hehe. Aku serius._

 _Sudah kubilang, sulit menemukan tumpangan. Aku tidak percaya beberapa dari mereka memelototiku. Ini tidak seperti di buku-buku dan film-film yang memberiku pemahaman bahwa banyak orang baik di luar sana. Yah, kurasa memang banyak. Aku cuma tidak cukup mujur bertemu satu._

 _Masih berjalan. Lurus ke barat. Dan jalan lurusnya memang ada yang terjal, tapi beberapa memiliki bunga yang indah sekali. Kuselipkan satu untukmu di amplop ini. Bunga liar mungil tanpa nama. Kupikir seharusnya aku tahu namanya, supaya bisa memberitahumu. Kapan-kapan aku akan membeli katalog flora._

 _Kusudahi menulis dengan kedipan-kedipan mata. Jangan bilang aku_ _menggoda_ _. Mataku kering. Aku butuh tidur panjang seperti beruang. Tapi ini musim panas dan aku tidak punya liang buat meringkuk._

.

Hal yang baik ketika terbiasa mengandalkan diri sendiri adalah Hanji terbiasa melakukan apa pun tanpa bantuan siapa pun.

Dia mengingat caranya membangun tenda di alam terbuka dari sekolah dasar. Ketika seluruh anggota kelompok pramukanya duduk-duduk di tunggul kayu dan mengobrol, Hanji memancang kayu dan mengikat dan membuat simpul sendirian. Tidak ada yang menawarkan bantuan saat dia kewalahan menghamparkan terpal tebal supaya semua sisinya terpasang pas. Itu tenda pertama yang selalu dia ingat. Hanji tidak kesulitan melakukan semua simpul dan mengikat dan memancang kayu sekarang, di alam bebas di akhir bulan September.

Di dekat sana ada pancuran air di taman yang sudah terbengkalai. Hanji ragu meninggalkan barang-barang di tendanya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin dia akan menemukan semak berbuah manis yang bisa dimakan. Mungkin dia akan menemukan sisa roti yang ditinggalkan orang asing untuk burung-burung. Mungkin dia bisa berburu?

"Berburu dengan tangan kosong, ya."

Menertawakan dirinya sendiri ternyata lumayan menyenangkan. Hanji memandang tendanya yang sunyi di tengah lapangan kosong sekali lagi, mengempit botol air di lengan, lalu mulai berjalan.

.

 _[_ _Kartu pos gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Ingat kartu pos ini? Lihat burung camar ketiga paling bawah, gambarnya terpotong! Coba bayangkan! Aku menempelkan kertas kecil di bawahnya, lalu menggambar tubuh dan paruhnya yang setengah lagi, tapi jadinya tidak simetris. Seharusnya kubiarkan kau yang menggambar._

 _Aku cuma mau memberitahu kalau musim gugur hampir datang. Aku ingat kentang di kebun samping rumahmu. Aku di sini kelaparan setengah mati, tapi masih menikmati hidup. Semoga panen yang banyak, ya._

.

Tidak banyak rumah di sekitar. Kebanyakan hanya ladang luas tengah bersiap-siap panen, walaupun Hanji jarang melihat para petani. Kesunyian petang. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup mata. Ada yang menyenangkan, sejenis perasaan asing tanpa nama, yang menyergapnya setiap kali angin membawa wangi daun mati bercampur aroma masakan rumah dari jauh. Hanji merasa tidak pernah sampai karena berhenti setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Betapa dia masih merasa seperti kanak-kanak setelah semua yang dia alami.

Hanji mendapati air di pancuran itu sedikit berbau karat dan sedingin es. Dia menenggaknya sedikit sebelum kembali melalui jalur yang dia ambil tadi. Berhenti setiap beberapa menit sekali, membaui udara, memejamkan mata, menyapa bajing dan ayam. Ketika dia sampai ke tendanya, seorang pria tua berteriak dengan nada marah.

"Ini bukan tempat kamping bebas!"

Pria itu mendekati tenda Hanji dengan gestur mengancam. Hanji terbelalak melihat garu tajam di tangannya.

"Wah, tunggu! Tunggu, Sir! Biar saya jelaskan!"

"Pergi, atau aku robohkan semua ini!"

Hanji bergerak sambil gemetar, tapi dia berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenang. Dan sedikit berani. "Maaf, Sir, saya tidak tahu lahan ini milik Anda. Saya akan membereskannya sekarang juga."

Pria itu berdecak. Hanji melihat sorot matanya yang tajam dan marah, dan mengerti dari mana asal jantungnya yang berdebar. "Bagus. Kau manusia terdidik rupanya. Aku tidak harus menyodok kain tipis tendamu yang menyedihkan untuk membuatmu mengerti."

Hanji melihat pria itu meliriknya sejenak, lalu menyentak kepalanya dengan kaku untuk berbalik pergi. Hanji tahu dia cukup beruntung pria itu tidak bertahan dan menontonnya membongkar rumah sementaranya yang susah payah dia dirikan. Dia melihat punggung tegap itu, beberapa meter jauhnya, bergerak menuju ladang rerimbunan tanaman menguning di depan sana. Garu itu ... pasti milik petani, 'kan?

Hanji meletakkan botol airnya, lalu berlari cepat-cepat, sebelum pikirannya yang waras mengambil alih dan menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan apa pun yang akan dilakukannya.

.

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Coba tebak?_

 _Aku menemukan rumput beruas yang dulu biasa kuisap supaya terdengar suara mirip peluit. Kuberikan untukmu beserta kelopak-kelopak lepas_ Lantana camara _merah jambu, kuning, dan putih._ _Untuk rumput beruas itu, a_ _ku belum sampai ke bab rumput-rumputan, jadi tidak tahu namanya._

 _(Ya, aku sudah beli katalognya!)_

 _Aku kembali ingat keinginan kanak-kanak untuk jadi botanis. Itu saja untuk sekarang._

.

"Sir, tunggu!"

Pria itu tampak terganggu saat Hanji mendektinya. "Mau apa lagi?"

Beranikah Hanji?

"Tolong, beri saya pekerjaan."

Sepasang mata tajam itu melebar, lalu menyipit. Hanji merasa tulang belakangnya dihinggapi dingin tiba-tiba.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tolong, beri saya pekerjaan," ulangnya, lirih kali ini.

"Pekerjaanku hanya untuk laki-laki."

"Saya kuat, dan saya cukup jantan dibanding semua laki-laki yang saya kenal."

Pria itu ragu sejenak, dan Hanji melihat celah.

"Saya hampir bisa melakukan apa saja. Menguliti hewan, membajak, membersihkan kandang kuda. Saya juga cepat belajar. Ya? Tolong?"

(Tentu saja tidak semuanya benar, tapi Hanji perlu berbohong untuk hidup.)

Hening yang lama. Hanji merasakan angin malam berembus entah dari sebelah mana, dan dia tidak sanggup membayangkan sekarang, bahwa dia akan berjalan kaki di tengah udara malam akhir musim panas yang dingin, tanpa makanan, sendirian.

"Baiklah."

"Oh!" Hanji merasakan dorongan melompat dan tertawa keras-keras. Itu berhasil dia tahan. "Terima kasih, Sir!"

Pria itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Mulai besok jam lima pagi."

"Siap, Sir!"

"Kau tidak punya rumah. Bawa barangmu ke pondok di belakang rumahku. Kau bisa tidur dengan kambing?"

Hanji menangkap sindiran samar, tapi diabaikannya. "Bisa, Sir!"

Pria itu memincingkan matanya lagi, tapi tidak memandang dengan benci. "Lalu kuperingatkan; didikanku sangat keras."

"Siap, Sir!"

.

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Ada saat di mana aku merasa bahagia tak terkira karena aku seorang petualang-pengelana. Aku tidak punya tujuan, dan tujuanku adalah berjalan sebanyak-banyaknya, sepanjang-panjangnya, seluas-luasnya._ _Bertemu orang lain sebanyak-banyaknya, sesering-sering yang kubisa._ _Aku suka opsi terbuka, dan ada banyak, ribuan kesempatan tak terbatas untukku._

 _Aku menetap sementara di desa pertanian kecil. Bosku agak mirip denganmu. (Ini bukan basa-basi surat romantis.) Pertaniannya sedang bersiap untuk Festival Panen Raya. Aku belajar berbagai hal di sini. Dia bilang akan membuat labirin ladang jagung tahun ini, dan minta bantuanku untuk membuatkan cetak birunya._

 _Akan kukirimi kau kesan-kesanku_ _nanti_ _._

.

Didikan yang keras adalah bentakan dan seruan tiap kali Hanji melakukan kesalahan—

"Apa kau TULI?! Singkirkan rumput dari matamu dan jangan main-main dengan simpul yang sudah kuajarkan!"

—ralat, tiap kali Hanji bergerak.

Hanji kehabisan napas. Dia berdiri dan meregangkan punggungnya yang mulai berat, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Sir Keith, pria tua itu, mengawasinya bekerja sambil mengumpulkan batang-batang gandum di lajur ladang lainnya. Ada lima pemuda tanggung yang membantu mereka, tapi Hanji merasa tugasnya tidak selesai-selesai.

"Oat di sebelah sana tidak bisa memotong dirinya sendiri, Zoe! Cepat, sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Baik, Sir!"

Hanji menggeritkan gigi dan menghela napas. Dia tidak boleh menyesal. Dia memang butuh uang dan tempat tinggal (terutama tempat tinggal), dan selain sikap kasarnya, Sir Keith lumayan murah hati dengan membiarkannya mengumpulkan lobak dan wortel yang terlalu kurus dan kecil untuk makannya setiap hari.

Langit makin tinggi. Musim gugur kelima selama perjalanannya sudah membayang.

.

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Musim Panen Raya!_

 _Kau tak akan percaya betapa harumnya musim gugur di pertanian. Aku pernah bangun suatu pagi, lalu keluar dan membaui nyaris segala sesuatu yang tumbuh di ladang!_

 _Aku bekerja keras. Dua bebat kasa pada lutut, satu karena terjerembap dari atas traktor waktu mesinnya masih menyala, satu karena teriris sabit yang kugunakan untuk membabat rumpun-rumpun jagung muda. Rekanku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pada kesempatan pertama._

 _Levi, kuharap kau bisa ada di sini. Sial. Sungguh. Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu nuansa subtil dan magis di udara, karena kautahu musim sedang berganti, dan alam terang-terangan memperlihatkannya!_

 _Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang. Pada surat yang lalu lupa kuselipkan kembang seperti biasa. Ini jadi seperti ritual. Kulampirkan untukmu kelopak terpilih dari_ Lobularia maritima _dan_ Calluna vulgaris _sekalian. Nama-nama yang indah untuk bunga-bunga yang indah. Sayang aku harus memetiknya._

 _Apa yang kaukerjakan sekarang?_

.

Hanji sedang meraih apel merah besar tertinggi saat sayup-sayup suara harmonika terbawa angin ke telinganya.

Itu dia di sana. Sir Keith dengan harmonika, di depan pintu lumbung. Dia duduk bersila, memejamkan mata dan meniup, meniup lirih nada-nada lembut dan sedikit sedih.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti memetik, Zoe."

Hanji tertawa. "Sir, permainanmu mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Sudah sepantasnya."

Hanji turun dari pohon. Keranjangnya penuh, dan selain itu, dia juga butuh istirahat.

"Lagu apa itu, Sir?"

Hanji membutakan mata dari lirikan tajam seorang atasan dari Sir Keith, mendekat lalu duduk sedikit jauh di sebelahnya.

"Kau takkan tahu."

"Makanya saya mencari tahu."

"Kau takkan tahu, karena ini lagu lama. Jauh sebelum kau dan anak-anak seumurmu menyesaki dunia."

"Wah, saya terharu Anda berpikir sampai ke situ."

Sir Keith terkekeh. Ada kesan kebapakan ketika Hanji menatap matanya.

"Anda selalu tinggal sendirian, Sir?"

"Selain dengan kuda-kuda, kambing-kambing, dan ayam-ayam? Kurasa ya."

"Anda tidak punya kekasih, Sir?"

"'Kekasih' bukan kata tepat untuk orang seumurku."

"Kalau dulu?"

Sir Keith menjawab dengan pandangan jauh ke horison yang berbatas dengan barisan panjang pohon _beech_ nun jauh di depan.

Lebih karena iseng, Hanji mengguman, "Wah. Seperti apa wanita yang beruntung itu, ya?"

"Kau mengejekku?" Sir Keith menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hanji dengan harmonika, meski senyum kecil melengkungkan bibirnya yang kaku. "Aku bukan kekasihnya. Kami hanya teman, dan dia menikah dengan teman baikku."

Hanji tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Ya ampun, maaf, Sir. Saya menyesal."

"Kau tidak perlu."

"Saya tidak menyangka ada cerita cinta tragis dalam kehidupan Anda."

"Yah, kita semua pasti punya satu cerita untuk dikisahkan."

.

 _[_ _Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Gelas-gelas pecah. Tulang-tulang patah._

 _Tidak ingin tahu, aku cuma menuliskan kata-kata itu sebelum terlupa dari ingatanku. Menulis surat untukmu aku selalu merasakan kelegaan dan ketidakberdayaan. Rasanya seperti jujur, tapi kau sedang membohongi seseorang dengan tidak menuliskan kebohongan_ _nya_ _._

 _Bagaimana kabar Isabel dan Farlan? Kali ini aku benar-benar, sangat, mati-matian ingin tahu. Seperti terlewat begitu saja dariku. Kau memang yang paling dingin dan paling berjarak. Tapi lewat kau, pemahaman dapat dengan mudah mendatangiku._

 _Sejak menulis surat untukmu, aku lupa berbagai hal._ _Ini buruk._

 _Padahal aku dituntut untuk selalu ingat._

 _Rasanya seperti tenggelam dan mengapung. Tenggelam dan terapung._

 _(p.s. Daun maple kali ini. Tidak ada catatan khusus.)_

.

Jeda yang lumayan panjang setelah itu diisi dengan dengung lemah tonggeret. Hanji melirik ke sebelahnya, mendapati Sir Keith memandang tanah di bawah kakinya. Harmonika, yang Hanji sadari berwarna merah gelap, terkulai di tangan. Kebisuan ini menyesakkan, tapi Hanji belum mau pergi.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sir?"

"Rasa? Kaupikir aku bisa memberitahumu secara gamblang pengalamanku sendiri?"

"Tidak. Yah, tidak. Tapi saya penasaran."

Sir Keith menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Aku tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup semua yang kutinggalkan di belakang. Aku tidak perlu pengingat untuk apa yang ingin kulupakan."

"Kenapa Anda tidak mencoba lagi?"

"Alasan yang sama kenapa kau kabur dari rumah."

Hanji terdiam. Dia pikir dia tahu jawabannya. Ternyata tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Apa alasannya?

"Ketika kau terluka, jangan lupa melihat sekitarmu. Kau mungkin sendiri, tapi jika ada orang lain yang tak keberatan dengan lukamu, kau akan menyesal tidak memerhatikannya dari awal."

Sejenak. Hanya sekelebat Hanji melihat wajah berkerut, dengan kemarahan permanen tercetak di sana, menjadi lembut dan tenang. Rasanya seperti riak air yang menyenangkan dan tak terduga. Hanji tiba-tiba ingin menangis tanpa tahu dan peduli apa alasannya.

"Wow," dia menggigit bibir, "wow. Sir Keith, Anda membuat saya merinding. Apa besok akan kiamat?"

"Gadis tolol." Sir Keith memaksa sebuah senyum kaku, lalu berdeham, semacam tanda untuk kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. "Itu semua membuat apel-apelku masih tergantung di pohonnya. Kembali bekerja, Zoe, atau kau tidak akan dapat bagian setelah Pekan Raya besok lusa."

"Ay, Sir. Laksanakan."

Hanji melangkah riang ke dalam lumbung, mengambil keranjang kosong di sudut sebelah barat. Sir Keith masih di tempatnya, memandang hamparan luas ladang miliknya, dan terlihat sangat kesepian. Hanji menahan diri untuk bercanda, lalu keluar menuju udara berat beraroma daun dan rumput mati.

Rasanya aneh setelah mendengar orang-orang bercerita. Seperti kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya dia yang menyimpan rahasia, bukan hanya dia yang bisa merasakan kesedihan. Semua orang memiliki masa lalu, tapi hanya sedikit yang membiarkan dunia ini tahu. Betapa kompleksnya. Betapa memusingkannya. Tapi betapa menakjubkannya.

Hanji kembali memetik apek-apel ranum yang wangi itu, sementara angin menerbangkan suara lembut dan sedih harmonika ke udara.

.

 _[_ _Kartu pos gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _)_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Aku tidak tahu aku tergila-gila pada_ wine _. Tahukah kau, pertanian ini masih mempertahankan tradisi menginjak anggur? Mesin-mesin sudah tentu ada. Tapi merasakan lelehan, copotan, muncratan anggur di bawah kaki telanjangmu itu sesuatu._

 _Waduh. Aku lupa kau tidak suka pendekatan seperti itu._ _Telapak k_ _akiku bersih, kok. Sangat._ _Sampai ke lipatan-lipatan sidik jarinya._ _Jadi jangan kapok minum_ wine _._

.

Ramainya minta ampun. Festival belum lagi dimulai, tapi Hanji sudah merasa gerah melihat rombongan manusia dari berbagai tempat tumpah-ruah di lapangan dengan belasan tenda melingkari layaknya pagar. Tenda terbesar berdiri di tengah, menaungi panggung, deretan kursi-kursi plastik, dan meja bufet yang penuh gelas-gelas tinggi.

Mereka lumayan beruntung, meski panen labu tidak cukup bagus untuk memenangkan pameran, seperti dugaan Sir Keith. Di acara terakhir sesi pertama sudah banyak orang berminat pada apel-apel ranum yang Hanji petik. _Wine_ buatan Sir Keith terbukti menjadi _wine_ paling laris di sesi _tasting_.

Hanji istirahat sebelum sesi kedua mulai, menggigit pelan makan siangnya yang berupa apel Sir Keith yang paling merah, bermaksud berkeliling. Semua memusingkan; semua angin semilir, dan sinar lembut matahari, dan wangi anggur bercampur kulit kayu. Bayang-bayang kuning keemasan menari-nari memenuhi kepalanya. Belum lagi pertunjukan pemusik lokal yang lebih cocok dijadikan sebagai pengantar tidur. Debar tawa seruan percakapan nyanyian—berlomba dengan pikirannya yang runyam.

Rombongan pengunjung berjalan dua-dua, atau tiga-tiga, atau segerombolan besar berderap seperti air bah. Beberapa sepatu menginjak kakinya, beberapa siku menyikut punggungnya. Hanji menyerah berkeliaran. Saat itu seseorang dari tenda lain nyaris menabraknya.

"Ups."

Hanji menghindar di waktu yang tepat, mendengar orang itu mengucap "Maaf". Dia baru akan balas meminta maaf ketika orang di belakangnya berdeham pelan.

"Tolong jangan menghalangi jalan."

Hanji berbalik. Dan membeku.

Orang itu membelalakkan matanya.

Hanji menjatuhkan apelnya.

"Kau."

.

 _[Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim.]  
[Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa.]  
[Akan dihancurkan.]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Aku sering bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kalau …? Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tinggal? Bagaimana kalau aku menempuh ratusan_ _hari_ _untuk menemuimu lagi? Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku takut diberi kesempatan. Aku takut memberimu kesempatan._

 _Di bawah sadar, mungkin aku pernah lancang bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kau? Kenapa harus? Aku menyimpannya untukku sendiri._ _Untuk kau tahu saja._ _Aku masih sering mengenang lirik lagu lama setiap aku melihatmu, bicara denganmu, menggodamu, tertawa di depanmu. Malam api unggun. Malam lemah yang tidak solid, penuh keraguan dan rasa sakit. Penuh wangi pinus memabukkan dan membius. Malam bagai malam yang tidak pernah aku lalui sebelumnya._

 _Kenapa kita tidak bisa jadi teman?_

 _Itu menggangguku seperti gatal disengat nyamuk di belikat. Ada, tak terlihat, tak tersentuh, tak tergapai, tapi ada di sana. Di mana-mana._

 _Kepalaku masih benang kusut. Aku masih ingin mabuk, memegang pistol, dan menembak. Dan aku tidak perlu ditegur karena aku mabuk dan aku bisa menembak apa saja. Orang-orangan jerami pengusir gagak, contohnya. Contoh lainnya adalah menari seperti orang gila, lalu menceburkan diri ke tong limun terdekat._ _Contoh ketiga adalah berlari bersama angin, dan ke mana pun dia pergi, aku menyertai._

 _Di suatu tempat di mana aku takkan pernah bisa ditemukan._

.

Karena musim gugur bersaput merah keemasan. Langit tinggi. Aroma udara sarat gula. Kicau bersemangat dan dengung malas menemani tidur sebelum angin dingin datang. Karena rasanya luar biasa bisa hidup di bawah siluet bergerak dahan pohon. Luar biasa merah menyala sebelum semuanya lenyap dalam satu sapuan salju kelabu.

Di musim gugur, hantu terasa nyata. Mengendap-endap di bawah guguran daun _birch_ dan _poplar_. Mengintip lewat celah udara. Menunggu di dalam labirin jagung berkelok saat matahari terbenam. Dunia penuh bayang-bayang, dan rapuh, dan kering. Hantu mengembara. Hanji mengembara.

Karena Hanji adalah jalan lurus, dan jalan lurus pun bisa bercabang akhirnya.

Sepetak senja mengundangnya pergi mengendap-endap, seperti hantu. Dikumpulkannya daun-daun coklat yang rebah pasrah di kaki pohon-pohon, tinggi-tinggi. Satu entakan dan dia melompat ke atasnya. Ribuan bunyi keretak renyah mengudara. Beberapa yang turun menyentuh kulitnya. Perasaan asing. Hanji menutup mata.

Betapa aneh, betapa lucunya. Satu jalan lurus membelah jadi dua, lalu di suatu titik menyatu lagi tanpa peringatan. Apakah dia harus berhenti atau melanjutkan. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk mengubah haluan. Seperti dua musim gugur yang tidak pernah sama, setiap kesempatan menawarkan hasil berbeda. Jalan itu tidak lagi dikenalnya. Atau, sejak awal Hanji memang tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya.

Senja tenggelam dan malam naik perlahan. Hanji mengelap kacamata, berdiri, menepuk celana, lalu mengarang permintaan maaf ke Sir Keith dalam hatinya yang berduka.

.

 _[Surat gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim.]  
[Dibuka oleh Pemeriksa.]  
[Akan dihancurkan.]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Aku merasa agak menyayangkan seluruh surat yang kutulis akan berakhir di mesin penghancur kertas tanpa sempat kaubaca. Tapi tak ada yang akan berubah._

 _Harusnya sekarang aku menembaki ozon dengan kembang api. Jika waktunya tepat, akan kuberitahu kau mengapa. Tapi, menimbang tidak akan ada timing yang pas buat kita, aku akan jujur saja sekarang kalau aku belum melupakannya._

 _Karena a_ _ku mencintainya terlalu banyak_ _, a_ _ku_ _jadi_ _mencintainya sampai terasa menakutkan, betapa besar cinta yang kuberi. Aku_ _memberi_ _sampai aku lupa mengapa, atau bagaimana semua ini bermula, atau betapa berengseknya aku yang akan datang._ _Jenis emosi yang gila_ _._ _D_ _ulu. Sekarang ruang yang pernah kuisi penuh-penuh dengan lambang konservatif berbentuk hati itu menjadi hampa, berdebu, bersarang laba-laba. Tapi aku tidak lupa._

 _Sinting._

 _Jadi a_ _ku pergi bukan untuk kembali. Aku pergi untuk menemukan diriku, lalu pergi lebih jauh lagi._

 _Jika saja aku memberitahunya padamu, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang berubah. Tapi, setidaknya, aku lega. Adil atau tidak sama saja. Ternyata jalan lurusku tidak bersinggungan dengan jalanmu, Levi._

 _Bersama ini, kuberikan tiga keping_ forget-me-not _._ _Kutemukan susah payah._ _Tidak perlu bahasa ilmiah. Aku cuma ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ingin …_

 _..._

 _Ah, tidak jadi, deh._

.

"Gajimu sudah lebih lumayan berkat kemurahan hatiku. Nih bawa sisa apel kemarin. Kalau-kalau kau kelaparan di tengah kekosongan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sir." Hanji memanggul tas selempang kecil yang bertonjolan buah apel. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terangkat meminta jabat. "Saya sangat beruntung bertemu Anda."

"Yah. Pastikan kau mengepos surat-surat itu."

Hanji mengedip dua kali. "Apa?"

"Surat, yang biasanya kautulis kalau sedang istirahat." Sir Keith menyeringai, "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Nona."

Hanji tersenyum saja.

"Kau ke mana setelah ini?"

"Oh, tidak punya tujuan. Ke mana saja kaki membawa saya melangkah."

"Tipe pengelana nekat. Baguslah kalau kaupikir kau tangguh. Kalau tidak, aku masih akan ada di sini. Butuh puluhan tahun lagi supaya aku mati. Kau tahu jalannya."

"Siap, Sir!"

Mereka berpandangan beberapa lama dengan canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungannya dengan pria yang bertemu denganmu kemarin di Festival, tapi kuharap kau menemukannya. Alasanmu melakukan ini."

Hanji mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik. Melewati rumput-rumput di depan pondok, melewati lumbung tempat dulu Sir Keith memainkan musik harmonika sedih, meninggalkan semua di belakang ranselnya yang penuh menggunung. Ketika tiba di pagar kayu panjang yang memisahkan pertanian dengan jalan, Hanji menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sehat selalu, Sir! Mainkan harmonika untuk saya kapan-kapan!"

Dan dia pun melangkah.

.

 _[_ _Kartu pos gagal terkirim. Dikembalikan ke pengirim._ _]  
[_ _Akan dihancurkan._ _]_

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Aku melihat balon udara berarak-arak di langit senja. Ada yang sejuta warna, ada yang monokrom seperti kesan dirimu. Melayang dengan mantap. Membara. Seperti benih dandelion yang ditiup udara._ _Indah_ _sekali, Levi. Sungguh_ _indah_ _._

 _Tapi kenapa_ _, ya,_ _terasa menyakitkan?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Teruntuk; Levi._

 _Selamat pagi!_

 _Ini surat kese_ _belas_ _yang kukirim untukmu, tapi mungkin surat pertama yang akan sampai ke tanganmu. Aku berdebat dengan diriku soal alamatmu. Apa kau masih tinggal di sana? Semoga aku tidak salah eja._

 _Aku memberikan sisa-sisa musim gugur yang menemaniku. Seperti biasa, aku berakhir di tempat tanpa nama. Jalanan lebar penuh daun seperti lautan. Aku sudah tidak membaca katalog flora lagi (ada ceritanya, percayalah), jadi tidak bisa memberitahumu nama-namanya. Kalau sudah sampai di tempatmu, mungkin warnanya sudah coklat kusam, tapi sekarang, saat aku menulis surat ini, daun-daun itu masih membara. Karena daunnya gugur dan berdansa; cokelat, merah, kuning, oranye, ungu gelap. Seperti jubah peri._

 _Semalam, kupandangi dunia dari bawah tiang lampu jalan. Aku tidak jadi mengoyak ozon. Kembang api kecil yang kunyalakan kudapat dari bocah kecil pemimpi yang memberikannya dengan murah hati. Percikan apinya tidak terasa panas. Itu aneh._

 _Hal aneh lainnya adalah, aku lega. Selega-leganya seseorang bisa merasa lega. Aku berlari saat harus berjalan. Aku melompat dua kali. Aku berjalan zig-zag. Aku menerobos padang mati dengan langkah menyamping. Sekali waktu mencoba berguling menuruni lembah kecil berumput ilalang. Hasilnya luar biasa menyenangkan jika aku mengabaikan beberapa luka dan lebam._

 _Aku tahu kenapa aku lega. Karena aku memaafkan. Pada akhirnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin aku sudah memaafkannya sejak lama. Tapi kelambananku kadang memang mencengangkan. Aku sudah tidak punya hutang. Aku berjalan tanpa beban._

 _Lalu, tadi malam aku mengingatmu._

 _Sudah kuduga, aku lebih suka bicara langsung. Menulis surat sekarang lumayan sulit. Tidak ada hal menarik yang pantas kuceritakan lewat kertas. Aku lebih suka bercerita. Orang-orang yang kutemui, kami bertukar cerita. Aku menampung cerita mereka. Seperti tempat minum dari kulit para musafir di sepanjang gurun gersang. Aku juga membagi sejarahku kepada mereka, membagi-bagikannya di sepanjang jalan. Kalau memejamkan mata dan memanggilnya, aku membayangkan ceritaku bersinar. Seperti lampu senter menyorot ke arahku, dari berbagai belahan bumi. Lega, karena tahu aku akan dikenang. Atau, kalau tidak, aku sudah meninggalkan jejak. Memoar._

 _Apakah aku sudah meninggalkan jejak untukmu? Untuk Farlan dan Isabel? (Bagaimana kabar mereka?) Sebenarnya lebih pas bertemu lagi untuk memastikan. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Soalnya, pertemuan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak bisa memaksa bertemu kau. Kau pun tidak bisa memaksaku bertemu._

 _Jadi, biarlah. Suatu saat nanti mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, saat kita sudah sama-sama paham. Saat dewasa. Mungkin juga kita bertemu ketika kita tua dan tulang-tulang di dalam tubuh kita gantian bercerita. Mungkin kita bahkan tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi sampai mati._

 _Tapi, Levi, kuharap kau menunggu. Aku akan bersikap egois dengan memintamu menunggu. Kau boleh lakukan apa pun selagi menunggu, omong-omong. Membuat sebanyak mungkin sketsa, memancing, mengarungi sungai, membuat_ wine _, menikah, mengurus anak, melihat anak menikah, mengurus cucu, kau boleh lakukan apa saja! Tapi, tunggu, ya, Levi. Tidak tergesa. Tidak memaksa. Jenis tunggu yang seperti aliran air sungai. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi._

 _Levi ..._

 _Levi, tidak bisakah kita jadi teman?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **III**

Itu dia. Di sana. Dia mengenal figur orang itu dari belakang. Tangannya meraih. Sangat dekat. Terlalu mudah. Sosok itu menoleh dan jantungnya melompat dua degup. Takjub. Wajah yang sama. Mata yang sama. Rasa yang sama.

"... _Hanji_?"

* * *

.

[bagian 2 dari _If We Were A Season—_ selesai]

 _Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari karya ini. Terima kasih telah membaca._


End file.
